visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Aioria
Biografía Aioria es una banda de género musical rock originado en Kanto, Japón. Aioria se inició en junio de 2001 como un proyecto de Misa y el propietario del sello Loop Ash, Michiru, ambos tocaban la guitarra en Aioria, aunque Misa, además de hacer la mayoría del trabajo de la guitarra, también jugó el keytar, hizo voces segundas e incluso tocaba el bajo a veces, cuando no había ningún bajista en la banda. También hizo todo el trabajo de programación, Aswell como el compositor de todas las canciones. Los otros miembros eran Sarino como vocalista y Hiroki en la batería, e inicialmente Kazu tocó el bajo, a pesar de que sólo se registran las 2 primeras cintas de demostración con la banda y se fue para ensamblar. Todo el trabajo de graves en el estudio después de que Kazu dejara hecho por el antiguo compañero de banda Misa, -REN- que también hizo de soporte para ellos en directo. Más tarde el bajista Kazutake se unió como apoyo a la vida durante los últimos días. Llegaron a liberar 4 cintas de demostración, un álbum con versiones nuevas grabadas de las canciones en las demos más 2 canciones nuevas, y algunas secuencias de vídeo. Aioria disolvió en 2 agosto de 2002 en su segundo one-man en vivo. Hoy en dia Misa está en バ ビ ロ ン, Sarino en TINC, Hiroki fue a D y Kazutake a ガ イ ズ フ ァ ミ リ ー. REN se encuentra ahora en C4, y en cuanto a Michiru, dijo que se retiraría de la escena musical después de su trabajo en la máscara y simplemente seguir trabajando producir bandas en Loop Ash, aunque recientemente se ha formado una nueva banda de sesión llamada キ テ る! BAND. Integrantes * Sarino (Vocalista) ** Michiru PROJECT (未散プロジェクト) → Aioria → sarino → Shelly Trip Realize → TINC → Annie's Black , NINJAMAN JAPAN * Michiru (Guitarrista) ** Ranunculus (ラナンキュラス) → L'yse:nore → Michiru PROJECT M+K (未散プロジェクトM+K) → Michiru PROJECT (未散プロジェクト) → Aioria → S to M , M to W → MASK → poke・・・。 (ぽけ・・・。) → AIOROS (アイオロス) → Opa ROCKERS (おぱロッカーズ) → MASK , → Seven → desconocido * Misa (Guitarrista Y Tecladista) ** Nageki Shito (嘆キ使徒) → Da'vid shito:aL (Da'vidノ使徒:aL) , → MISA (ミサ) solo → Klein Kaiser , → Aioria → RusH (soporte) → BABYLON (バビロン) → * Kazutake (Bajista) ** Noah die welt → Clair de Lune → Laissez Faire → ZAZU as HACK (ハック) → Aioria (soporte) → S to M → MASK → Guy's Family (ガイズファミリー) → Seven → S.Q.F (soporte) → LACK-CO (ラッコ) (soporte) , MASK → LIPHLICH , MASK Integrantes Anteriores * Kazu (Bajista) ** RESEARCH → Aioria → Kagerou (蜉蝣) → dim my division → DIMMDIVISION. , the god and death stars → the god and death stars , STEREO.C.K , gibkiy gibkiy gibkiy → the god and death stars , STEREO.C.K , gibkiy gibkiy gibkiy , DIMMDIVISION. , The THIRTEEN (soporte) * -REN- (Bajista - Soporte) ** Karma (業) → Nageki Shito (嘆キ使徒) → Da'vid shito:aL (Da'vidノ使徒:aL) → pleur → JILS → Aioria (soporte) → dibs (soporte) → Heaven's → C4 → poke・・・。 (ぽけ・・・。) → Fujita Yukiya (藤田幸也) → desconocido * Hiroki (Baterista) ** → OVERTAKER → Michiru PROJECT (未散プロジェクト)(soporte) → Aioria → S to M → D Enlaces Galería Aioria_00.jpg Aioria_01.jpg Discografía Videografía Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2001 Categoría:Bandas Separadas el 2002 Categoría:Loop Ash Categoría:Bandas Separadas Categoría:Bandas